Un corazón como el tuyo
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Aquel tipo era un pobre imbécil que no sabía valorar las cosas buenas de la vida, había tenido el privilegio de tener el amor de una gran mujer que no lo merecía, se dio un lujo de destrozar cruelmente sus sentimientos, y ahora tenía el descaro de pasearse con el engendro al que llamaba felizmente "mi amor". Sora no se lo merecía, y tampoco dejaría que el imbécil se burle de ella.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente, la trama tampoco, se la robé a la yeta de mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

**_Un corazón como el tuyo_**

* * *

La veía y sonreía. Era la tónica de siempre, y la verdad le era imposible evitarlo. La conocía hacía cinco años más o menos y ya la consideraba como su mejor amiga, era una mujer única, no encontraría nunca a nadie como ella en todo el mundo, porque simplemente, ella era única… Irremplazable para él.

Y pensar que todo comenzó por su ex novio… Aquel bastardo hijo de puta que la había hecho tanto sufrir, pero que sin duda, sin él, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que él ahora tanto amaba. Porque sí, no solo era su mejor amiga, sino que también la amaba… Y ese día se lo diría. Se sinceraría con ella, le confesaría sus más profundos sentimientos hacia ella. No sabía si le correspondería ella o no, la verdad, fuera de aquellas actuaciones estúpidas y de las veces que, molestando, se decían cosas como que serían novios, se casarían y tendrían hijos, no era nada serio, y ella nunca había mostrado indicios de que eso fuera verdad, bien ella podía ser una muy buena actriz, o bien podía ser muy buena para ocultar sus emociones, o simplemente no sentir nada… No lo sabría si no se declaraba…

–_¡¿En serio? –el moreno asintió y ella sonrió aún más. –¡A mi también!_

–_¿De verdad? –ahora era ella quien asentía con fervor. –¡Wow! Estoy impresionado. ¿Una mujer que le gusta el fútbol? Eso sí que no me lo creo…_

–_Bueno, creo que me lo tomaré como un halago, aunque más bien sonó a ofensa. –habló ella haciéndose la indignada, cuando claramente no lo estaba, y el hecho que estuviera muerta de la risa lo corroboraba. _

–_Mi amor, no tenía idea de que te gusta el fútbol._

_Sora sonrió y volteó hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba su novio. –Es que no es algo que vaya diciéndole por ahí a todo el mundo…_

–_Pero yo no soy "todo el mundo"…_

_Esta vez la sonrisa de Sora se desvaneció un poco, sin embargo la volvió a retomar para poner su mejor cara de disculpas ante su novio. Le habló un par de cosas más y con eso él pareció perdonarla. La verdad él no lo entendía. Sora era una gran chica, era linda, inteligente, amable, simpática, divertida, alegre, culta… Podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella y siempre mostraba una enorme sonrisa, y eso que él llevaba tan solo media hora de conocerla y ya la encontraba genial. _

_Por lo que él sabía, ya llevaba tres años de noviazgo con Sora, o al menos estaban cerca de ello, se habían conocido en la preparatoria… ¡Tres años de relación y todos ahí recién acababan de conocer a Sora! Salvo por unas cuantas fotografías que había visto por ahí de ellos dos, pero eso no podía ser posible. Todos ahí eran amigos, y en tres años, era la primera vez que su amigo se dignaba a presentarles a su novia. Y la verdad era que si Mimi, la cumpleañera, no lo hubiese obligado a invitarla a su fiesta, lo más probable es que seguirían sin conocerla…_

En ese entonces, pese a haber hablado mucho tiempo sobre sus vidas e intereses, no se hicieron tan cercanos, y no tenían como, pues fueron pocas las veces en las cuales tenían la oportunidad de verse, y siempre se enteraba luego, por sus mismos amigos, que se juntaban siempre, el susodicho, Sora, Matt y Mimi, siempre en parejas, porque eso eran… _Una pareja_, o al menos, eso pretendía. En un principio no le dio mucha importancia, pues no conocía a la chica, pero luego de conocerla y pasar aquel rato tan agradable con ella, luego de darse cuenta de la hermosa persona que era, todo comenzó a cambiar. Él cada vez de enteraba de más cosas de su amigo que, en otras circunstancias, le hubiese dado lo mismo, pero ahora todo era distinto, afectaba directamente a Sora, a su propia novia, y al imbécil parecía darle lo mismo.

Sus sospechas se habían hecho ciertas cuando luego de unos meses de haberse juntado para el cumpleaños de Mimi, se enteró por la misma castaña que ellos habían terminado, más bien que Tetsuo había terminado con Sora, excusándose en que no tenía tiempo, porque necesitaba mejorar su rendimiento en la universidad y otras estupideces que ni él mismo se las creía, cuando la verdad era muy distinta…

En primer lugar, había comenzado un nuevo año académico y Sora había logrado ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad gracias a una beca que se le había otorgado, al fin su sueño de estudiar Psicología de estaba logrando y le estaba yendo de maravilla, en tanto él, ya en su segundo año de Música, en una universidad del montón, había reprobado la mayoría de sus materias. Con la llegada de aquel nuevo año, y Sora en una nueva etapa de su vida, no era descabellado pensar que, con el excelente carisma de la pelirroja, no se haría de amigos rápidamente, muy buenos amigos, tan buenos, de hecho, que él los veía como una amenaza. Y luego estaba quizás la más importante de todas… La amante de Tetsuo. No sabía si se le podía considerar como amante a una niñita que todavía no salía de la escuela, a la que él le había comentado de su pobre sueño de ser músico y ella que, babosamente, había caído rendida a sus pies. A él siempre se lo había negado, mas no a Matt, ya llevaban cerca de tres meses saliendo a espaldas de su novia… Aún lo seguía haciendo, pese a ya no ser nada más que amigos.

Hasta ahí, iba todo bien, no excelente, pero bien… Se seguían juntando como antes, ahora lo incluían a él, porque Sora y Tetsuo ya no era más pareja, pese a los incesantes esfuerzos de Mimi por juntarlos nuevamente, y que él estaba seguro que la castaña no sabía nada, porque de saberlo JAMÁS intentaría juntar a su amiga con aquel canalla otra vez. Después de mucho tiempo había podido lograr entablar nuevamente una conversación decente y nutrida con Sora, hablaron de todo, mientras escuchaba los constantes y molestos comentarios de sus amigos sobre que a él le gustaba Sora… Era una ridiculez, al menos en ese momento, él la veía solo como una amiga… ¡Ni eso! Conocida. Una conocida que era la ex novia de uno de sus amigos, era una gran persona a la cual él había tenido el descaro de serle infiel. Pese a eso, Sora y Tetsuo seguían tan amigos como él les comentaba que habían sido alguna vez antes de empezar su noviazgo. Cualquier otra persona en una situación así, actuaría de manera despechada, incomoda o simplemente no se presentaría en el lugar, sin embargo ellos parecían bastante maduros.

Así transcurrieron unas semanas…

–_¡Tú me fuiste infiel!_

–_¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –preguntó exaltada la pelirroja. Tetsuo la estaba acusando de ser infiel, ¿y con qué cara? _

–_¡Lo que escuchaste! Tú me fuiste infiel con ese compañerito tuyo de la universidad. Te vi el otro día con él, además ahora estás usando un anillo y dice su nombre. ¿Crees que no lo noté?_

–_El otro día nos juntamos a estudiar en mi casa para un examen que teníamos y a Hiro se le quedó en anillo en el baño, cuando lo vi me lo puse porque de otro modo no me acordaría de devolvérselo y aún no lo veo. Además no estaba solo él, también fueron Yoko, Ryo, Kaito, Airi y Meiko. Y por lo demás, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer._

–_Si das tantas explicaciones, es por algo. Respóndeme, ¿estás con él ahora? –Sora suspiró, calló y finalmente asintió con debilidad. –¡Lo sabía! Me fuiste infiel con él._

–_A ver. –le cortó rápidamente ella. –Nosotros estuvimos tres años juntos, y en ese tiempo yo jamás te fui infiel, a diferencia tuya. –Sí, lo sabía. –Tú fuiste quien terminó conmigo, tú decidiste que ya no estaríamos más juntos, y si somos amigos ahora, eso no te da derecho a venir a cuestionarme con quién estoy o no. Ahora no estamos juntos, no te he sido infiel con nadie. Nosotros somos solo amigos, no novios, ahora, si estoy con Hiro o no, te guste o no, me tiene sin cuidado._

–_¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón… Puedes quedarte con ese, me da lo mismo, y ya que estás confesando todo… ¿Recuerdas a Kistune? –Sora asintió, cómo no olvidarla, si por culpa de ella, su relación de tres años se había ido a la basura. –Si estuve con ella…_

–_Lo sé._

–_Estamos juntos ahora, y muy felices._

–_Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti, en serio._

Mimi y él habían sido un pilar fundamental en su vida en ese momento, lo sabía porque la pelirroja se encargaba de decírselos a cada momento. Si bien se hacía la fuerte, era lógico que de vez en cuando su corazón no pudiera más y necesitara de un momento para desahogarse y llorar, enterarse de la infidelidad de su novio de tres años, de un día para otro no era algo menor… Más cuando seguido los veía a ambos, tomados de la mano, abrazándose, besándose y felices de la vida delante de ella.

Esa había sido la última vez que había entablado una conversación con aquel que fuera su amigo, luego su novio, su amigo otra vez y ahora era un simple "si te he visto, no me acuerdo". Para él, había sido algo más distinto, pero no así menos complicado.

–_No me pidas que te apoye. Lo que tú hiciste, no tiene nombre._

–_¿De qué estás hablando? Somos amigos… Además, no sé por qué te juntas tanto con ella. De algo que sirva, ¿no? –nada. Tai seguía sin responder. –Anda… Dime si todavía sigue con ese tipo._

–_¿Y para qué mierda quieres saber?_

_¿Qué no era obvio? Lo único que le importaba a él era saber si ella estaba mejor que él, lo cual rogaba porque no fuese así. Ella no podía estar mejor… Él la había dejado, tenía que estar devastada. _

–_Tú estás ahora con Kitsune, ¿no? ¿Qué te importa si Sora está con alguien o no? Déjala en paz, deja que haga si vida tranquila._

–_Tai, eres mi amigo. Deberías apoyarme a mi, no a ella. Somos amigos hace mucho tiempo, a ella la conociste solo gracias a mi, no la defiendas tanto._

–_No la conozco gracias a ti, la conozco gracias a Mimi, y gracias a ella me di cuenta que Sora es una excelente persona y no se merece toda la mierda que tú le hiciste._

–_¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?_

–_¿Qué no se nota acaso? –habló el moreno con sarcasmo._

Después de eso, Tetsuo le había tirado unas cuantas maldiciones. Que se iba a arrepentir, que era un maricón y un mal amigo, que Sora no era tan buena como él decía, que solo la defendía porque estaba enamorado de ella y que por otra parte estaba feliz de haberla dejado, que era solo un problema y una complicada… Basura y más basura saliendo de su boca.

Aquel tipo era un pobre imbécil que no sabía valorar las cosas buenas de la vida, había tenido el privilegio de tener el amor de una gran mujer que no lo merecía, se dio un lujo de destrozar cruelmente sus sentimientos, y ahora tenía el descaro de pasearse con el engendro al que llamaba felizmente "mi amor", aquella pendeja con la que había cagado a la que en ese momento fue su novia.

Sin embargo, si algo bueno podía sacar de toda aquella mierda, era que había conocido a una mujer espectacular, a la cual ahora tenía el orgullo de decir abiertamente que era su amiga. En un corto tiempo Sora se había convertido en una gran amiga, por no decir la mejor que había tenido. Podía hablar de todo con ella, partiendo por la gran pasión de ambos, que era el fútbol.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba sintiendo cada vez más a gusto con Sora, pese a no vivir muy cerca, se juntaban regularmente, era sagrado para ellos como mínimo verse una vez por semana, salir a comer por ahí, a tomar algo, a caminar, al cine, a bailar, o simplemente a conversar, no les faltaba una excusa para verse, sobre todo en aquellos días donde se largaba a llover y para Tai era fijo que en los días de lluvia él estaba plantado afuera de la casa de la pelirroja, dispuesto a ir a caminar mientras se fumaban un cigarro. Uno de los placeres de la vida según ambos, aunque seguramente, ya no lo consideraría como tal luego de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, producto de lo cual la pelirroja dejó de caminar abruptamente.

Estaba de sobra preguntarle qué le había ocurrido, era cosa de ver al frente. El maricón de Tetsuo con aquella estúpida que en su momento, había hecho tan infeliz a su amiga. Ellos no los habían visto, pero Sora sí. Él sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Sora entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos. Ella volteó rápidamente a verlo y él solo le dedicó una sonrisa, diciéndole con ésta que todo estaba bien, que siguiera con su frente en algo y, sobre todo, siempre digna y una gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió de vuelta y sintió con suavidad para luego hacer más fuerte el agarre de su mano. Le siguió el paso al moreno y continuaron su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Tai se aseguró de tener la atención de aquellos dos personajes indeseables, cuando ya la tuvo de sobra, soltó su mano y rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura y proporcionó un dulce beso en su sien al momento de pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

–Tai, no tienes que hacer esto. –le susurró ella, se notaba algo nerviosa.

–Lo sé… Lo hago porque quiero. Me gusta ver como se le desfigura la cara de envidia a ese huevón. –le respondió él, también en un susurro. Ella rió con suavidad, al menos había contado con su aprobación.

Ambos hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no reír cuando el muy imbécil se había quedado viéndolos con recelo y mucho más cuando la tipa le reclamó por no dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, siendo que ella era mucho más bonita y que, por ende según ella, tenía que mirarla a ella.

Sin duda, podía apostar que para Sora, fue un gran regalo de la vida. Si bien él sabía de antemano que a la pelirroja ya no le pasaba nada con aquel estúpido, pero de igual forma le gustaba la cara de imbécil que ponía el tipo cada vez que la veía, y como él jugaba a que todo estaba bien con su novia, como abrazaba a la chica mientras a ella la veía feo le causaba mucha gracia. Aunque el sentimiento no seguía siendo el mismo cuando lo veía prácticamente todos los días… Muchas veces no daba más.

Los meses pasaron rápido. Ya habían pasado un poco más dos años desde aquel episodio que había marcado no de muy buena manera la vida de la pelirroja, sin embargo, ella lo veía como una experiencia de vida… Algo que le había demostrado lo estúpida que había sido todo ese tiempo que duró con el pelotudo, había sido un acontecimiento que había cerrado un ciclo, donde ella no había demostrado mucho lo inteligente que era, más bien había sido un infortunio y algo de lo cual no se enorgullecía mucho. Dos años

Él se había ido por un semestre como alumno de intercambio a Estados Unidos, tan solo les había bastado eso para fortalecer aún más su relación. Hablaban todos los días, al menos una hora al día, todos los días pegados a la webcam hablando de todo. Y ahora, que había vuelto hace tan solo dos días y ya le tenía una desafortunada noticia a su querida amiga. El fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Matt y lo había invitado. La verdad, pese a ser su mejor amigo, no lo había visto prácticamente nada en aquel tiempo. Y para colmo el rubio había insistido en que fuera con Sora, que Mimi y él no habían sabido nada de ella, que querían verla, y saber como estaba con su novio. Si, ahora la pelirroja tenía un novio, y era él… Eso querían que creyeran…

_Era el cumpleaños de Tetsuo, y la verdad no tenía ni puta idea de por qué lo habían invitado precisamente a él, es decir, tenía una posible respuesta rondando en su mente, pero sería demasiado maricón de su parte… Que él esté ahí, era solo para ver lo "felices" que eran Tetsuo con su novia de hace ya tiempo, y para que le fuera con el cuento a Sora para que llorara por ser tan desdichada, blah blah blah… De ser así, sin duda aquel chico estaba completamente equivocado, además de ser un maricón de mierda. Él no le daría en el gusto, no dejaría que se siguiera burlando de su amiga, ya no más._

–_¿Y qué cuentas Tai?, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? –preguntó uno de sus amigos, curioso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se juntaban todos en un ambiente "relajado". La verdad, luego de que Tetsuo le dijera todo ese tipo de pestes a Sora que él había optado por alejarse de toda la mierda que despedía._

–_Bueno… En unos meses me iré de intercambio a Estados Unidos, es solo por un semestre, pero bien…_

–_Mira que interesante… –se alegró su amigo. –Y… ¿alguna chica especial por ahí? –preguntó con un notorio tono sugerente y pícaro. Tai sonrió, era obvio que su amigo se refería más que nada a eso que a sus asuntos académicos._

_En un principio lo pensó. Iba a decir que no, la verdad no era su intensión mentir, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Vio de reojo a Tetsuo y a su fastidiosa novia tomando su mano y haciendo mil y un maravillas para que su novio la tomara en cuenta tan siquiera un poco. Sonrió mentalmente y tomó aire. –La verdad es que si. –dijo firme él. Ante lo cual, obviamente, la mirada de su ex amigo se situó rápidamente en él._

–_¡Uy! ¿quién es la afortunada?_

–_¿Recuerdas a Sora? –preguntó él. Su amigo asintió y se sorprendió con lo que diría luego. –Ella…_

_Las variadas opiniones no tardaron en hacerse presentes. _

–_¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno!_

–_¿Con Sora?, ¡¿La ex de Tetsuo?_

–_¿No crees que es un poco maricón de tu parte? –preguntó Tetsuo con un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras._

–_¿Maricón?_

–_Estás saliendo con la ex novia de tu mejor amigo, eso no se hace._

–_¡¿Perdón? Hasta donde yo sé, nosotros nunca fuimos buenos amigos, ni siquiera amigos… Por lo demás, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tú mismo dejaste a Sora por esta… niña… Yo he aprendido a conocer a Sora, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos con el tiempo, y creo que el amor entre nosotros simplemente se dio… ¿Qué más te tengo que explicar? Así es el amor, tú bien lo sabes…_

_Luego de aquellas palabras, Tetsuo no pudo evitar mirarlo feo, y Tai hacía esfuerzos realmente grandes para no lanzarse a reír con la actitud tan pendeja que estaba tomando Tetsuo. ¿Enojarse porque él y Sora habían rehecho sus vidas? Qué patético… Y qué cínico, siendo que él mismo la había dejado para estar con una cabra chica como esa pendeja con la que la había engañado._

Le había comentado a su amiga lo sucedido aquel día, pensando que posiblemente la pelirroja se vaya a enojar con él por haber mentido tan descaradamente y más aún, involucrarla a ella en su mentira, sin embargo, lo que hizo Sora fue totalmente distinto, ella se largó a reír, además de decirle que lo que había hecho, había sido lo mejor. Y ahora, después de ocho meses de aquello, era hora de hacer su mejor actuación, empezando ahora mismo, le sonreía a cada persona que veía, una sonrisa fingida, pero nadie lo notaba. Sora hacía lo mismo, sonreía mientras sostenía la mano de Tai entrelazada a la de ella. Al principio cuando lo había hecho, entendió que si querían que todos se creyeran el cuento de que eran pareja, tenían que hacerlo lo más creíblemente posible, sin embargo, mientras más vueltas le daba en su cabeza, más nervioso se ponía… Podía sentir la suave piel de la mano de la pelirroja rozar levemente la suya, y eso le erizaba la piel. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? No sacaba nada con hacerse el tonto, era obvio y él muy bien lo sabía. Le gustaba Sora. Le gustaba mucho, pero no podía dejar que un simple y estúpido capricho acabara con la hermosa amistad que habían construido. No quería sacrificar todo ello por una calentura del momento. No…

Matt y Mimi, quienes habían ido a hablar con ellos, se veían muy felices de saber que ellos "eran pareja", tanto por él como por Sora, pues ambos sabían lo mucho que había sufrido Sora cuando al imbécil se le había ocurrido terminar tan cruelmente con ella, Matt y Mimi sabían que Sora merecía ser feliz, al igual que él. Los dos coincidían que hacían una muy bonita pareja.

Con cada palabra que ellos decían, sentía que la mirada de Tetsuo se cargaba más y más de odio y rencor. Él de vez en cuando sonreía de lado, para intentar ocultar sus enormes ganas de soltar una audible carcajada, afirmaba el agarre de la mano de la pelirroja y volteaba a verla para sonreírle. Ambos sabían que debían mantener la compostura para seguir con su farsa. Hasta ahora todos se lo creían, Tetsuo cada vez se veía más enojado, y la pobre novia cada vez más histérica, buscando un modo de llamar su atención inútilmente.

Sus amigos se habían marchado, ahora nuevamente estaban solos y libres de hablar cualquier tontería. Tai sentía una fuerte mirada sobre su persona, el tipo prácticamente lo estaba matando con la mirada. Pero él no estaría tranquilo hasta que el pobre huevón se retorciera por ser tan imbécil por haber dejado a una maravillosa mujer como Sora. Tomarse de la mano era una cosa, abrazarse y susurrarse cosas al oído era algo, pero no bastaba con eso… Si querían pretender ser novios, debían hacerlo más creíble aún…

Tai se acercó a Sora, pegó su frente con la de ella y la miró fijamente. Notó como la pelirroja se sonrojaba levemente.

–Haré algo, no quiero que te espantes, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo sígueme la corriente. –dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos, no separó su frente de la de ella, salvo hasta que unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro besos… Suaves, pero lindos, tiernos y llenos de amor para quien los presenciara. Escuchó un portazo y un grito agudo, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Tetsuo que se había ido y su novia lo perseguía indignada. Luego de ellos no supo nada más. Solo era conciente de que estaba besando a Sora, una y otra vez, y que aquellas indeseables personas ya se hayan ido, no era excusa para acabar con los besos, pero si lo fue la falta de aire y el hormigueo constante en sus labios.

Al separarse ambos sostuvieron la mirada en los ojos del otro. Era obvio que lo que estaba pasando ya no era una simple actuación, no sabían qué decir… Por lo que no dijeron nada.

Volvieron a besarse una vez más, ésta vez las manos de Sora soltaron las del moreno y se posesionaron cada una sobre sus mejillas para intensificar el beso y posteriormente pasar a entrelazarse por detrás de su nuca y sus cabellos juguetonamente, en tanto las manos de Tai recorrían su espalda y su cintura.

Esa noche cambió totalmente la relación que ambos tenían. Estaba claro que ya no serían más amigos, ahora eran un poco más que eso.

En algún momento se lo había dicho en broma, ella lo había tomado así, pero él cuando lo dijo, hablaba muy en serio…

–_Sora, tú necesitas un clavo que te saque "ese" clavo…_

_La pelirroja lo miró con un poco de indignación en su rostro, ella no era esa clase de persona, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquel indeseable suceso, quería estar sola, estaba recién comenzando a vivir la alocada vida de soltera que había perdido por tres años… No necesitaba un clavo…_

–_No necesito un clavo Tai._

–_Oh, claro que no necesitas un clavo, no uno cualquiera… Lo que tú necesitas es ESTE clavo. –dijo él, halagándose a si mismo._

_Sora sonrió y luego torció sus labios, aún podía divisar una sonrisa en ellos y negó con suavidad. –¿Tú crees?_

–_Pero por supuesto que sí. Mira, sería genial, será lo mismo de ahora, pero con besos… ¿qué dices? –preguntó sugerente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía con burla. Sora le siguió el juego por un momento… Un corto momento._

–_¿Y si no quiero besos?_

_–¿Acaso estás loca? –Sora volvió a sonreír. –¿A qué mujer no le gustan mis besos?_

–_A una que no los conozca…_

_–Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos? –dijo él acercándose poco a poco a Sora, pretendiendo besarla. Ella se echó hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda y su cuello en un intento de parar de reír. Tai también comenzó a hacerlo, no era la primera vez que jugaban tan sugerentemente con ese tipo de estupideces de ser novios y cosas así, sin embargo, no le molestaría si ella aceptara._

Sonrió con tranquilidad. Sabía que si Sora le daba una oportunidad, él no le fallaría… Él la conocía, sabía todo de ella, lo que necesitaba, lo que la hacía feliz, lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, TODO. Sabía que había sufrido mucho con aquel pelmazo, pero él solo quería hacerla feliz…

* * *

_Al fiiiin :D Hola a todos :) Lo sé, no suelo aparecerme por aquí, pero cuando lo hago... Dejo la cagá, mejor no lo hago más D:_

_Vengo con una historia que robe de mi mejor amiga Leeeeeeeeen :B Es una historia real... En su mayoría xD Es que la Belén es tan popular que tiene como 1000 minos que la webean, y se ponen de acuerdo todos los weónes para confundirla, y como ella ahora está viviendo su alocada soltería así como Sora, no quiere nada, porque se volvió una suelta de mierda, y cuando quiere algo, ninguno de los weónes la pescan porque son enteros AWEONAOS! TODOS POR IGUAL! Así que esta historia es una mezcla de los minos, con un final alternativo, inventado por mi :D Pero que espero que se haga realidad para mi amigui (L) Que llegue un Tai que quiera hacer cochinadas con ella, y que le de mil patadas a los otros weónes tontos que no atinan xD Aunque parece que Gabrielito ya fue a marcar terreno ya xD Está ganándose unos cuantos puntitos por ahí :B_

_Bueno y eso, espero que les guste mucho :D Y si no, bueno, es culpa de la Len por llevar una vida tan suelta, o fome, depende de cada punto de vista xD_

_Hagamos una campaña para hacerle de nuevo las trenzas a esta weóna suelta oye! D: Ya es demasiado ya xDDDD Y también hagamos otra campaña para buscarle un mino más macho que el maraco del ex... Yo sé por qué se los digo, era más femenino que la Len D:_

_Lo bueno es que con este fic podrán conocer más a la carismática y tímida Len :D También la van a poder molestar *-* Así no seré la única xDDDD No, mentira :D_

_Ya, me voy, no he dormido nada, se me pegó la soltura de mi amiga y me fui de carrete, van a ser las 11:00 am y todavía no duermo xDDD WARRIOR ;D_

_Espero que te gusta linda Len de mi corazón (L)~ Más te vale que seas la primera en dejar review, o al menos que sea el más largo, lo merece ¬¬_

_**;* FrançaisBaiser ..**  
_


End file.
